


6 Times Jungkook Loved Vixx

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Hidden Omega side stories [26]
Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk, Beta Lee Hongbin, Fluff, M/M, Omega Cha Hakyeon | N, Omega Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Omega Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Omega Verse, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: Six oneshots of Jungkook having moments with the Vixx members.There is a oneshot focused on each member, all of them fluff and soft moments between Vixx and Jungkook.//Can be read as a standalone
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jeon Jungkook, Cha Hakyeon/Han Sanghyuk/Jung Taekwoon/Kim Wonshik/Lee Hongbin/Lee Jaehwan, Cha Hakyeon/Han Sanghyuk/Jung Taekwoon/Kim Wonshik/Lee Hongbin/Lee Jaehwan/Jeon Jungkook, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Jeon Jungkook/Lee Hongbin, Jeon Jungkook/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Ot6+Jungkook
Series: Hidden Omega side stories [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/714687
Comments: 15
Kudos: 50





	1. One - Hakyeon

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to 6 soft moments between Jungkook and Vixx.
> 
> If you have not read Hidden Omega, here is all you know:
> 
> 1 ) BTS is a mess, and Jungkook never really learned how to be an alpha and was a bit under control and he is mated to BTS.  
> 2) Vixx took him in, and cared for him, helped him figure out what being an alpha meant to him.  
> 3) Vixx later fell in love with Jungkook, and Jungkook fell in love with them as well.  
> 4) In the Hidden Omega verse sex is something very normal, even between friends, so nobody is cheating on anybody
> 
> For everybody else:
> 
> The rest of the parts are already written! I will post one every day!

**One - Hakyeon**

Most of the time, Jungkook slept easily, especially while wrapped up with all the Vixx members, it was one of his favourite ways to sleep, and he found that it often kept away the nightmares.

Still, there were nights where it just became too much, and at the height of the witching hour, he would sneak out of bed, untangling himself from the mess of way to long legs and arms to instead sneak into the kitchen, hoping that tea would get him to at least relax a little, as his heart would still be raising from the latest nightmare that was closer to a memory than just a dream.

That was how he found Hakyeon, sitting in the window in the living room, long after everybody had gone to bed, staring up at the full moon with a wistful look in his eyes; Jungkook stood there for a long while, just looking at the older omega, still in his sleep cloth casually sitting in the window. 

He wasn’t sure if he should leave or do anything, hesitantly calling out in a soft voice as to not startle the older “Hakyeon?”

Almost as if in a dream, his movements slow, but fluid in a way only a natural-born dancer like Hakyeon could, the omega turned his head towards Jungkook, a bit more life coming to his eyes as he readjusted his hold on the cup in his hands, that was probably at that time holding pretty cold tea “Kookie? What are you doing up, sweetie?”

“Couldn’t sleep. Are you okay?” Jungkook felt awkward, exposed more by Hakyeon’s stare than by the fact he was only in his underwear “you seemed… sad?”

“Sometimes life gets you are little melancholic, it’s nothing, I promise.” reaching out, Hakyeon settled a small and always gentle hand in Jungkook sleepy mess hair before messing it up even more “don’t worry, I am gonna be fine, I am sure they miss you in the nest, after all, how can they ever sleep without their little cuddle puppy.” there was a teasing edge to it, and Jungkook could feel the tips of his ears warming up.

It was still weird to get used to the fact that he was the shortest, and by a fair few centimetres for even Hakyeon, who by all means always seems like he should be a short spitfire, just like Jimin or Yoongi, “nightmares.”

He doesn’t have to explain more; Hakyeon instantly folds his face in understanding folds as he continues to rub and mess Jungkook’s head, the baby alpha rubbing his head against his hand like an oversized cat; clearly, he has spent to much time with Taekwoon.

“Ahhh, let us go make some tea then; I think mine has gotten cold.” there was so much kindness in Hakyeon’s voice; there always was, even when Jungkook fucked up, even when he lost control of his anger, even when he disappointed them.

“You don’t…” Hakyeon stopped him before he could finish the sentence cause the omega was magical and just seemed to really know what Jungkook was about to say before the baby alpha even managed to get his tongue to finish words.

“I know I don’t have to, but I think some more tea will do both of us some good.”

Tea was indeed nice; of course, Jungkook still had not gotten used to how easily Hakyeon, who was lightly built with a slender frame, could easily lift him up and place him on the counter before stepping in between his legs and easily kiss the tip of his nose.

A month ago, Jungkook would have fought it, would have grimaced and pushed Hakyeon away cause he was an alpha and he didn’t need babying; he also didn’t like it when Vixx pointed out that he was indeed much shorter than them than all of them, cause the world was unfair.

Luckily he had gotten over that, instead were willingly taking all the affection that Hakyeon was willing to give him, soaking it up like a sponge that had been starved for many months. That wasn’t the only reason that Jungkook accepted it; it was also just because he cared deeply about Hakyeon, deeper than he ever expected to.

Jungkook really wasn’t as stupid as everybody else wanted him to be; okay, sometimes he was, especially when it came to feelings and emotions, but he had seen how it hurt Hakyeon whenever one of his mates would reject his physical affection; touching was very much the Vixx leaders love language, and it was rare that he would be able to keep himself away from any of the men he loved when there were thin waists to touch, strong shoulders to careers and soft necks to chop.

He was very lucky that he had been put in the same categroup of them that Hakyeon willingly wanted to touch, that he near desperately couldn’t leave alone. It was… it was good, Jungkook loved it.

When Hakyeon moved to the kettle, as the poor thing had just finished steam coming from its muzzle, Jungkook wrapped his legs around the older, stopping him from moving away. He was never good at words; all Jungkook could do was bury his face in the omegas strong neck and mumbling the lost words “thank you.”

It was nowhere near what Hakyeon deserved, fuck the man deserved the world, but maybe just maybe, it could express just a little bit of the deep emotions and thankfulness.

Hakyeon stiffened for a second surprised, and Jungkook could feel the fear that maybe he had overstepped his boundaries, but then Hakyeon relaxed again, petting the alpha’s hair with a soft hand.

“There is nothing to thank me for, sweetie.”

“You always treat me so well I… I am not good with words.” he had so many conflicting feelings, and he hated the fact that he really had no good idea of how to express them “you always do so much for me, and I don’t know how to help in return, you are sad, but I don’t know how to help.”

Jungkook felt so useless; he hated the feeling; it reminded him off before he presented when he could sense that something was clearly wrong with Namjoon and Taehyung, but he didn’t know what to do, and when he had presented, things were just… bad.

He hadn’t been able to help Taehyung and Namjoon; he wanted to help Hakyeon, the omega, just… laughed. Not a little giggle, but a full-on body laugh.

For just a second, Jungkook was afraid that Hakyeon was laughing  _ at him,  _ but a few seconds later, Hakyeon lifted his head from where the younger was hiding it in his neck, kissing Jungkook’s forehead “Kookie, sweetie, you are so precious.”

“Wait, what?” maybe it was the fact that it was late at night and Jungkook was still pretty tired, but all he could do was look both surprised and a little happy  _ cause he still got a kiss. _

“You were right; I was feeling a little melancholic; it just happens sometimes.” he placed another kiss on the tip of Jungkook’s nose before leaning their foreheads together. “I promise I am okay, sometimes it is just a little stressful to be me, to be a leader, and I need some time to think. We have a comeback soon, plus we have to give you back to BTS; I have had to do a lot of thinking.”

“Me?” Jungkook’s heart was picking up, and he wanted to rub his neck, it was covered with the black choker still, and he hadn’t told Vixx that he had lost his pack bond. He couldn’t explain why his heart was beating so fast; it just was.

Hakyeon’s smile was kind, as he lightly caressed Jungkook’s cheek with the back of his hand “of course you, I know that we might have started on a rough term, I know that we don’t always get along that well and we are hard on you, but you matter so much to all of us. We are gonna miss you so much, I know that you are looking forward to returning to your pack, but I hope you still remember us and come to visit us at times.”

Jungkook couldn’t stop himself from aggressively hugging Hakyeon to his chest “never! I will never forget any of you; you mean so much to me, I can’t explain it, you all… you make me so happy, and I can never thank you enough.”

“We want to thank you as well; you mean as much to us.”

They didn’t say any more; they didn’t need to, instead just hugging each other close in the dim-lit kitchen, the kettle long since starting to cool down, and no tea would be made out of that water, not that either of the two men really cared.


	2. Two - Taekwoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Taekwoon's part!

**Two - Taekwoon**  
Before Jungkook had met Taekwoon, his idea of what an alpha was and what an alpha needed to do was so messed up, and never in a million years would he be able to explain just how much Taekwoon changed his life.

Of course, all of the members of Vixx had changed his life, but none of them as much as Taekwoon. Taekwoon gave him something to look up to, something to aim for, before Taekwoon and not counting his family pack, Jungkook’s idea of what an alpha was boiled down to what he had learned from his two group alphas. What he had learned was how to be toxic and how to hate and be scared of being an alpha.

Out of those two, what he really connected with was how to be a piece of shit and toxic to all people around him, it was first when everything with Namjoon happened that Jungkook realised exactly what he had become, what he was acting as, but he himself had no way of figuring out how to change, how to be better, how to be somebody he wasn’t ashamed of being. He felt as if he had been barely treading waters since he had presented, but with everything going on with Namjoon, somebody had tied his legs together, and he was struggling to keep above the waterline.

Taekwoon and Vixx had been the ones to throw him a lifeline, to help him figure out how to swim instead of treading waters.

Taekwoon never expected him to be something else, where Jungkook expected the alpha anger to be something that just disappeared; Taekwoon taught him how to control it, how to be the best version of himself, instead of aiming to be somebody else.

For longer than Jungkook was willing to admit, he had seen Taekwoon as somebody who was perfect, somebody who had no flaws. It was first later that he realised just how dangerous that mindset was, how dangerous it was putting somebody on a pedestal. Cause Taekwoon was human too, and it wasn’t fair that Jungkook expected all of this out of him.

He still tried, tried to perform the perfect alpha to give Jungkook something to look up to, something to aspire to, of course, that could never hold; it wasn’t sustainable.

Taekwoon clearly feared how Jungkook would see him after something like that happened, so he kept it in. He was always on his best behaviour around Jungkook, always making sure to only present positive vibes. To always be the best version of an alpha around the younger.

Jungkook knew that Taekwoon struggled with alpha anger, they had all talked about how it was something that the older man had to learn to control, it was one of the reasons that Jungkook had found it so easy to trust him, cause he felt understood in a way that nobody else had, but knowing it was not the same as understanding it.

Then finally, it couldn’t be held back anymore; it had been a shitty day for Taekwoon; Jungkook could see the tension in the olders mans shoulder as he entered the changing room before their boxing session. It was the first time that the Vixx alpha had been late, so there had been a few minutes where Jungkook’s overactive brain had thought that maybe Taekwoon had gotten tired of him and stood him up.

Those thoughts were dispelled as Taekwoon entered it, and Jungkook couldn’t do much more than just beam at him happily. “Taekwoon!” he waved eagerly at the man to get him to join Jungkook at the bench that he had claimed for them for changing.

It was not something out of the ordinary, it was a few months into Jungkook’s stay with Vixx, and he had slowly come out of his shell more and more, getting better and better, happier, healthier. More what he used to be, more… Jungkook.

He didn’t even feel shy or embarrassed about the fact that the other people in the changing room were staring at him based on his loud yell. All that mattered was that Taekwoon was here now!

Taekwoon sank down heavily next to him, closing his eyes for just a second as he leaned back against the lockers behind them “hey puppy, sorry about being late.” he didn’t open his eyes again, and his tone was that of deep resignation and exhaustion “long day.”

That… could mean a lot of things. Long days were pretty much the norm for any idol, there sadly wasn’t really a day that wasn’t long, but the way that Taekwoon said it, the conviction behind it, made Jungkook hesitate.

“Are you okay?” his voice was small, hesitant as he reached out, placing a hand on Taekwoon’s arm “maybe we should go home.”

Taekwoon just shrugged the handoff, finally opening his eyes to look at Jungkook. “I am fine, don’t think about it, let’s just go and get some workout done.” his tone was snappy, but his smile was still there, even if it didn’t reach his eyes.

He considered saying something, maybe he should say something, but in the end, Jungkook just nodded, his eagerness much smaller after that; he tried to cover his disappointment; he really did feel like a scorned puppy when Taekwoon used that tone with him.

It turned out that Jungkook was much worse at hiding his feelings than he thought at first, cause the next second, Taekwoon’s hand was petting his hanging head, no words were exchanged between them, but it was enough to perk up Jungkook.

Going to the boxing ring was fine; there was still seemingly a dark cloud settling over Taekwoon, and Jungkook just didn’t know what to do to help. He was many things; he was not called the golden maknae for nothing, but never had anybody said he was the best with interpersonal skills, he could often be a lot, and that was what he was that day, hovering around Taekwoon as they started to set up. Flittering around him, unable to stop the soft plea of “are you really okay?” he didn’t realise that his actions could be seen as annoying; he just wanted to help, and he didn’t know what else to do when Taekwoon wouldn’t tell him what was wrong.

Every time the words left Jungkook’s mouth, they were greeted with an ‘I am fine!’ there was an almost annoyed tone to it, which did make sense logically; after all, Jungkook was being annoying, but he didn’t know what else to do! What else he could say!

As they had set up, wrapped their hand and was stretching, Jungkook managed to bite his tongue; it was first as he took his spot behind the punching bag stabilising it that he could no longer hold it in.

One of the reasons that having a training buddy was the simple fact that no matter how much people seemed to think so, punching bags moved when you punch them, so if you were serious about training, you would have somebody behind it helping you absorb the blow.

Normally Jungkook would go first since normally he was the one who needed to work out his anger the most, but Taekwoon didn’t need to say anything; Jungkook was quick to just take the spot and place himself behind the punching bag.

Taekwoon had always been strong; even if he wasn’t as built as Wonshik or as scary as a giant with broad shoulders Sanghyuk, he had still never been weak. That set, the meer strength behind Taekwoon’s first punch made Jungkook almost stagger backwards, only managing to get his balance at the last second.

The older alpha seemed hesitant for a second, but Jungkook was having none of it as he put himself back into position. Jungkook was nothing, if not stubborn as a mule, and he was not gonna let down Taekwoon, not after all the man had done to help him.

Again, no words were exchanged between them. Taekwoon just sized him, before getting back into his own position and delivering another punch, just as harshly as the first one, but this time Jungkook was ready to take it, not flinching nor staggering, just holding the back steady.

They kept going for a few minutes until Jungkook just couldn’t keep it in anymore, and he once again, in a hesitant voice, called out, “what is wrong? Did something happen?”

“ARRRR CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP?” Taekwoon exploded in anger, his eyes getting a lightly red tone as the anger inside him took over, that alpha anger that he had always talked about having, but Jungkook had yet to actually see.

Staggering back, letting go of the punching bag, Jungkook was taken aback and shocked. He had never seen Taekwoon act like that, and for a short second, he could see Yoongi reflected in the other alpha, and fear crossed his features for just a short moment as he was unable to hold it back.

For just a second, he was terrified, not just of Taekwoon acting like Yoongi, but for Jungkook himself to react in a way that would fill him with self-hatred. For just a second, he felt as if he was reliving his first rut again, that feeling… that feeling he refused to think about, that he would sometimes wake up in cold sweat from.

The two alpha’s just stared at each other, Jungkook almost covering in fear, fear that he never thought he would feel again, much less against Taekwoon.

That seemed to be all that Taekwoon needed to see to snap out of it, staring at Jungkook with wide eyes that were back to its normal warm chocolate colour instead of the red of alpha anger “shit Kookie I am so sorry! Fuck I didn’t mean that!”

He reached out to touch Jungkook, coursing the younger alpha to flinch. Jungkook really didn’t mean to cause he wasn’t afraid of Taekwoon, not really, but he was stuck in his own mind, still seeing Taekwoon in a way that he had never seen him before.

That little flinch was seemingly like a punch to Taekwoon, who pulled himself back as fast as possible, stepping multiple steps back. “Fuck I am sorry!” then turning on his heels and… running away?

Jungkook, who had finally managed to get control of his own mind, reached out after him, “wait…” it was too late; Taekwoon was already gone.

Feeling unsettled, Jungkook wanted to run after him, explain that it was okay, cause it was okay! Being in a right state of mind, Jungkook could look at what had happened in a more objective way, realising what had happened and what it meant. He wanted to yell after the alpha that he wasn’t scared of him cause why the fuck would he be scared of Taekwoon of all people?

In his right mind, Jungkook knew who Taekwoon was, and as he forced his body to clean up their training area, he started to feel a little relieved, and he probably seemed a little insane as he laughed to himself in the corner. The reason he felt relieved was not because Taekwoon had been angry or because the alpha was in pain, but because it felt as if he had finally gotten under Taekwoon’s skin. The alpha had shown a side of himself he clearly hadn’t meant to show.

Jungkook saw it more as Taekwoon and him getting closer than it meant anything else; also… he felt a little relieved to see somebody lose themselves to that anger he could feel inside himself, but not do something horrendous, instead still being able to control themselves.

It seemed as hope in a way that he couldn’t explain.

He didn’t run after Taekwoon no matter how much he wanted to because he himself knew all too well how it felt to feel that you were being chased. He knew how it felt to feel as if you needed space to calm down and decompress, so he cleaned after them, took a shower at the gym and took the long walk home to Vixx. To the place, he himself had started calling home.

For just a short while, Jungkook considered not going back at all for a few hours, just to give Taekwoon a few hours alone, especially since he knew that it would only be the two of them. Still, he couldn’t get himself to do that; instead, he just slowly tracked home, being greeted with a cold empty dorm as he arrived.

He hesitated in the door for just a second, a low simmering fear settling in his stomach as he started to fear that maybe Taekwoon hadn’t gone home at all, maybe he had gone somewhere else, maybe he didn’t want to talk to Jungkook!

Fuck… should he actually have run after Taekwoon? Before he could overthink it as it was his damn habit, he noticed Taekwoon boots haphazardly thrown on the ground, clearly having been taken off a hurry. Maybe it was a sign of just how long time Jungkook had been with Vixx, that his first thought was ‘ _Hakyeon will actually kill him_ ’, which wasn’t really a lie, cause Hakyeon was very particular when it came to cleaning. He was taking no mercy on anybody who failed to do the basics of cleaning up after themselves.

Not wanting to surprise Taekwoon, Jungkook stalker through their cold dorm in the dark, aiming towards where he expected to find Taekwoon. It turned out that he was right; as he slowly pushed open the door, he saw Taekwoon lying in the nest.

Well, okay, maybe saying that he saw him would be a bit of a lie; what he actually found was a Taekwoon shaped pile hiding under the covers, clearly wanting to hide away from the world.

The logical thing would be to keep approaching slowly, to not surprise the clearly spooked alpha, but Jungkook wasn’t logical as endorphins rushed through his system as all his lizard brain could think was ‘found alpha!’

The next second he had crawled onto the bed and wiggled close to the Taekwoon shaped bed burrito. “I don’t like it when you run away; it makes me sad; I thought you were the one who said talking about stuff was important.”

That got an instant reaction from Taekwoon as his head managed to bury its way up through the duvets he was hiding under “Jungkook?” his voice was rough as if he had been crying, and now that hurt, cause Taekwoon should never be crying “what are you doing here? After… that.”

It felt terrible to Jungkook that Taekwoon clearly blamed himself, cause if anybody knew how that guilt felt, it was Jungkook, so all he could do was hug the alpha tighter to him “you always said to me that my anger doesn’t define me, that I am more than just that. So if I believe that, then why would I judge you.” he felt very big brain at that moment, channelling his inner Namjoon in a speech that Jungkook himself would put on par with the greatest ever created, and by the greatest ever created, he did refer to the speech between Genji and Hanzo in the overwatch cinematic, cause he was a man of culture.

“You were scared.”

“Bugs also scare me, so does a sudden lack of bugs and microwaves; those things are damn scary. I am afraid of a lot of things.” that made Taekwoon at least giggle a little, a giggle he almost choked on.

“But that is different; you know that I saw it in your eyes. I was meant to control it, never putting you through this again. I am so sorry; I understand if you wanna find somebody else to help you.” never before had Jungkook heard Taekwoon have that exact tone of voice before, it was something strange, and he didn’t like it. Taekwoon was always sure of himself, strong and steady like a rock and… yeah, this was the problem, wasn’t it?

Jungkook could feel the ghost of Namjoon, and Seokjin facepalm at his sub-zero IQ brain plays. Jungkook really needed to start treating Vixx more like people instead of guru’s “you are a person, sometimes you get angry, and you still mean the world to me.” it was the first time that Jungkook had really admitted out loud how much he had come to care for Vixx, for all of them, how much they had come to mean to him “I… I actually feel relieved; sometimes, you all seem too perfect, like none of you actually seem to dare to show me the real sides of you all. This… this gives me hope that maybe we can actually be friends, that maybe… maybe you trust me more, not just because you think you can, but because I have slowly earned that trust. I was scared for a second because it reminded me of what happened earlier, it reminded me of Yoongi, just for a short second, but I realised just as fast that I am not scared of you. You aren’t scary… I am sorry.'' The last comment was said with a bit of laugh to his voice, but he meant every single word of it; he really wasn’t scared of Taekwoon cause he had no reason to be. He never had a reason to be scared of Taekwoon.

That finally seemed to get a reaction from Taekwoon, who turned around in Jungkook’s arms and almost aggressively hugged him, in an action that wasn’t very Taekwoon like “don’t say that, you don’t need to earn anything, we trust you. We just want you to be happy.”

Jungkook couldn’t do anything other than just snuggle into the hug; Taekwoon might not give hugs as often as many of the other Vixx members, but his hugs were still amazing, and Jungkook would always treasure every single one given to him.

“You mean the world to me, Taekwoon.” the words were mumbled by Jungkook into the older man's neck as he returned the hug, cheeks flaring as he shyly confessed it. “I would never think anything less of you. I just want to be with you in any way you let me.”

While Jungkook didn’t seem to really understand exactly what it was that he had confessed to in that moment, which he honestly wouldn’t understand for many months more until everything went down with BTS, but Taekwoon very much did, a soft smile spreading on his lips.

He knew that they would have to give Jungkook back, that he wasn’t theirs to keep, but still, hearing the younger feelings and having them explained felt good, hugging Jungkook close he just smiled; no further words were needed between them as he kissed the top of the younger man's hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow it is Jaehwan's turn!


	3. Three - Jaehwan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Jaehwan's part!

**Three - Jaehwan**

Jaehwan was easy on the surface for Jungkook to understand; he was the happy go lucky virus that made everybody else smile. He would flirt with his pack mates, dive in to steal a kiss, then flickering away before they could get a hold of him for more. He was the perfect vision of what Jungkook had learned an omega should be. Still, as he spent time with Vixx, he had learned that ideas like that were stupid and knowing Hoseok, who had always projected himself as the happy go lucky virus but was deeply troubled underneath.

Maybe that was why Jungkook had taken to just… watching Jaehwan. Well, that and the fact that the man was damn right gorgeous, there was simply no other way of putting it. At first, it seemed that Jaehwan didn’t actually notice, or maybe he didn’t care, instead just preening under the attention. Standing a bit taller, battering his eyelashes at Jungkook, making the young alpha blush.

But as the stares kept going, Jungkook's look turned more to that of trying to solve a deep question, while he at the same time wasn’t even sure what the question was. It was one so evening where Jungkook was launching around in the living room after most had gone to bed, he had been pouring over his English homework, well  _ had been  _ was the keyword as he had taken to instead study Jaehwan who was humming to himself as he was reading through a script for a musical he was auditioning for.

Jungkook couldn’t stop himself, Jaehwan was just so fascinating. Normally the omega didn’t seem to care that he was staring, but seemingly even sweet, sweet Jaehwan had a limit as he with a heavy sigh, put down his manuscript “do I have something on my face?”

He wasn’t aggressive about his question. Instead, he was more teasing than anything, with a grin on his face and eyes full of softness that made Jungkook feel warm all over.

“I…” Jungkook stuttered, not ready for the attention to be turned onto him so fast, “uhm… no?”

“Then is there a reason that you have constantly been staring at me for the past two weeks, normally when people look at me that way, it means that I am about to get laid, but something tells me that we aren’t really there yet in our friendship.” he stood up from his comfortable chair to saunter over to Jungkook, dropping himself into the smaller alpha’s lap with a perfectly sweet smile on his lips and a burst of melodic laughter that made Jungkook feel that he might be in the presence of an angel.

It was only a month or so into Jungkook’s stay with Vixx, and he very much had not had any form of sexual intercourse with any of the members of the group; while he had gotten close with both Hongbin and Sanghyuk, Jungkook still didn’t feel comfortable enough with himself to cross that boundary yet, especially not with an omega, something all of Vixx respected.

As soon as Jaehwan had dumped himself into his lap, the baby alpha was quick at wrapping his arms around the olders thin waist so he wouldn’t fall off “no, it’s… not that.” he hid his face in Jaehwan’s side as the omega was sitting sideways on his lap. Jaehwan’s laugh at his antics made it flutter down Jungkook’s spine in the best of ways, making his cheeks flush even more than they already were, as he tightened his grip on the older man.

Jaehwan just let him, running a soft hand through Jungkook’s dark tresses, “I am still curious, to why you are staring at me so much, if it’s not because you wanna eat me in the best of ways, which I would not be against, there has to be another reason.” he kept his tone light, never seeming to shame Jungkook, instead just seeming genuinely curious with helped the young alpha relax a little, as he mumbled in a shy tone “I wanted to find out what made you tick?” it was meant to be a statement, but ended more like a question as if he wasn’t really sure if he was allowed to say it.

Jaehwan hummed a questioning tone before answering, helping to calm the alpha down even more “what do you mean by tick? I know we had an android themed comeback, but I am actually not a robot.”

Jungkook knew that the man was just teasing him, of course, he knew that, but he couldn’t stop himself from pouting, “I don’t mean it like that!” maybe they were right, maybe he was a bit of a brat, at least when he was allowed to be, which he could be with Vixx, they didn’t judge him, even when he was being a brat.

“Then explain to me.” again, there was no judgement in his voice, just curiosity.

That was what gave Jungkook the courage to actually do it, to actually speak what was on his mind, instead of feeling shy or even scared of being judged.

“You… you seem simple on the surface, you always happy, you are always smiling, you make other people feel at ease around you, you make other people feel as if they are safe around you just with your smiles, I used to think that was all there was to people, that what I saw on the surface was all there was… I used to think that both Taehyung and Hoseok were that simple, that I didn’t need to look into anything further, that neither of them needed anything, that they were just… go lucky, happy viruses. I want to know what makes you tick, who you are more than just the happy smile that makes everybody feel soft and comfortable.” Jungkook hadn’t really planned on going on a minor rant about everything, but when he first opened his mouth, it was impossible for him to stop. “I want us to be close, but I didn’t just wanna ask; I wanted to… I don’t know.” he hung his head a little with a deep frown setting in his features, quickly starting to regret his breakout and word vomit.

Jaehwan luckily didn’t seem to mind as he smoothed a soft finger over Jungkook’s browbone to get him to relax “you are right; people are more complicated than what they seem on the surface.” he leaned over to kiss the part he had smoothened out, making the young alpha blush scarlet, but also preen under the attention as Jaehwan continued “It is sweet that you care puppy, that you want to get to know us. Most of the time, this is me; this is actually who I am. I like being happy, I like making other people smile, but you are right; this isn’t all I am. I…” then he hesitated; it was the first time that Jungkook had ever seen him hesitate about anything. “I thought it was easier for you to deal with just this to start with, just happiness, you have had a lot of negative experiences, and you have a very long way to go about everything that. I wanted to give you good experiences, for you to be happy with us, I know all of this is hard on you, and everybody else is working with you in different ways to help fix your mind, I am not any good at that, and I don’t think it would help you, so I decided to just do my best to cheer you up when I thought you needed to be cheered up at times, and you deserve to have the chance to just be happy and smile.” the smile he gave Jungkook was enough for the alpha to fill warmth flood over his body. He couldn’t do anything other than just return that smile, that precious smile. Jaehwan was precious.

Then his brain started to actually function, as he thought about the words that had been said, “I… I don’t need you to always be happy. I didn’t realise until everything went bad,” Jungkook couldn’t look Jaehwan in the eyes “I always take in relationships, I never give. I don’t want to be that person anymore, but I can’t change, I can’t do better, if you don’t trust me with showing the real version of you, instead of just the happy one. I want to be able to support and show that I am more than just an angry snarling dog.”

“Puppy.” it was said with a giggle, interrupting Jungkook’s stream of words.

The alpha stared at him, surprised, “what?”

“You aren’t a dog; at worst, you are a puppy that just hasn’t had enough training yet. You think the worst of yourself, and while what you did was bad, it isn’t all you are. You need to let yourself be more than that, let yourself be who you want to be instead of being stuck in the past.” He smiled at first but quickly looked horrified when he saw that Jungkook was sniffling, trying hard to not let tears stream down his face “puppy?”

“You are just too nice! I…” he couldn’t finish his sentence; instead, Jungkook just hugged the omega close with all he got, taking a deep breathe to take in more of the omega’s amazing pheromones that almost put him on cloud 9, “ _ thank you… _ ” the words were a mere whisper. However, Jaehwan still heard them, pressing a kiss to the top of Jungkook’s hair.

“No reason to thank me.”

Jungkook very much disagreed with that sentiment, not only cause Vixx never really had to take him, if anything they were closer with Seokjin and Namjoon than they were with him, but they still did. They were still so kind to him, Jaehwan especially.

“I mean it.” Jungkook’s voice was serious as he finally looked Jaehwan in the eyes, a deep gratitude and… sweetness… that Jaehwan hadn’t expected the first time he met the young alpha was all he could see in those dark eyes “thank you… all of you, and thank you to you Jaehwan, I can’t explain how much your kindness means to me, and I hope... “ there was hesitation back in his voice, but he fought his way through it “that even when I am no longer here, we will stay friends, and that I get to support you as much as you have supported me, cause you deserve it.”

Jaehwan didn’t answer Jungkook cause, in all honesty, he wasn’t sure how to answer the young alpha, what he could possibly say that would be deep enough, that would express the hope he had in the younger, the gratitude he had for Jungkook wanting to know him more, all he could do was take Jungkook’s face between his hands in the softest grasp possible, and kiss the young man silly.

And not as the first person in Vixx, Jaehwan had realised just how much seeing Jungkook leave would hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow Wonshik's!


	4. Four - Wonshik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to update this yesterday, ups sorry >-<

**Four - Wonshik**

They were arguing as Jungkook opened the door, just having gotten back from practice. He felt numb inside, he felt unable to really understand or explain his feelings, and even tho they were arguing, a part of him still relaxed as he entered the living room. 

They weren’t arguing in the way they did when Wonshik did something dumb, like staying in his studio way too long, ending with Hakyeon throwing some kind of kitchen aid at him, mostly plastic bowls. No instead, it was the calm arguing, the one where Jungkook knew they were being serious.

In BTS, Jungkook had gotten used to arguing being when you could no longer hold it in when you could no longer control your feelings, and it just had to get out. When you were angry, sad, or just overwhelmed. Arguments never lead anywhere; they only just hurt each other cause they were never spoken before they hit the breaking point. The first time he had caught the Vixx members in an argument, he couldn’t stop himself from reacting badly, hiding away in the nest.

He had assumed that the argument would have ended with angry screaming and mean words, and he simply wasn’t able to deal with that for the pack he had come to see as his sanctuary. Of course, his reaction has instantly broken up the argument they were having; all of them seemed worried about Jungkook’s weird behaviour. In the end, it had been Hakyeon and Jaehwan who came to talk to him about it; they were the least ‘threatening’, not that Jungkook ever felt… scared of any of them.

It was kinda weird; Taekwoon was exactly the opposite for Yoongi, where Yoongi was short and build like a damn chopstick, a very sexy chopstick, Taekwoon was tall, much taller than Jungkook himself, with a solid build from all the hours spent boxing. Still, Jungkook was more afraid of Yoongi than he was of Taekwoon, the older honestly just coming off as a bit of a grumpy cat that only took pets on his own terms.

Hakyeon and Jaehwan were still very comforting, and they had ended up explaining everything to Jungkook. That arguing for Vixx didn’t mean yelling; it meant that they disagreed on something, and they would talk that out before it came to a boiling point. They were adults, and they could control their emotions; they promised him that no matter the argument they were having, nobody would ever go to bed angry at each other. It had taken him a little while to actually accept it; the way they dealt with each other in BTS was so different that he still at times struggled to remember that not everybody was like that. Some people were like Vixx, which meant they actually had their shit together.

That talk was why Jungkook didn’t instantly run away as he heard the argument as he entered the living room, he didn’t feel scared, but he also didn’t want to interrupt even if every part of his body was crawling with the need to get cared for.

The argument stopped the second they noticed he was there, Wonshik sitting in one chair and Hakyeon on the couch. Faces laid in serious expressions, but both older men relaxing as they saw Jungkook in the door. “Kookie, sweetie? You okay?”

“Can I have a hug?” he was a little hesitant, but his voice was stable as he asked, not daring to look at either omega as he just shifted his weight from foot to foot awkward. He knew that they wouldn’t judge him for his needs, for wanting something, they had always made that clear, but he still wasn’t good at asking for it, always feeling a little guilty about it.

Luckily once again, it was proven that none of the Vixx members cared as Wonshik opened his arms, “of course, come here.”

Jungkook didn’t need that to be said twice, quickly finding his way into the well-built omega’s strong arms. As Wonshik’s arms closed around him, hugging him close and letting Jungkook bury his face in the older man’s neck, he realised that this was actually what he needed. Warm muscular arms, wrapping around him and keeping him safe, Wonshik’s scent that was impossible to explain, to deep and layered, nothing as simple as his peppermint. Just as complex as the man himself, always able to make Jungkook feel safe in them.

“You can keep arguing. It’s okay.” Jungkook’s words were mumbled out against Wonshik’s neck where his scent gland was. It wasn’t meant to be a sexual thing or even really a romantic thing. It was a comfort for Jungkook; it made him feel safe after a long day that had already had one argument.

“We don’t want you to be stressed, love.” Hakyeon always called him love, but Jungkook had learned not to put too much stock in it; Hakyeon was always so open with his feelings, and with praise, Jungkook had seen him sweet talk Hongbin into running away blushing, unable to deal with all of the sweet words.

“It’s fine; I am okay now.” Jungkook yawned; he knew that no matter how serious the argument was, it would be okay. They would still love each other, “just don’t be mean.” Jungkook could still remember his and Jimin fight and in the hospital, and then his and Yugyeom’s fight at the BigHit buildings, those fights still hurting him more than he would like to admit.

“We would never be mean.” Wonshik’s words were also mumbled, but instead into Jungkook’s hair as he hugged the baby alpha close “me and Hakyeon are just… disagreeing on some stuff.”

“You should come home more; we miss you.” Jungkook’s words were mumbled, as it didn’t take him more than one heartbeat to decide that it was the argument going on. That was the more common argument in Vixx, Wonshik should spend more time actually getting sleep and less time in his studio, which honestly was an argument that Jungkook was way too familiar with, and since he had gotten to know Vixx, he had done his best to keep an eye on Namjoon and Hoseok to make sure they don’t spend to much time creating music as well.

Jungkook didn’t notice at first, but Wonshik was… blushing, “that is not what we are arguing about.” his voice was so quiet that Jungkook almost didn’t hear it; he looked surprised at the older well-built omega, Wonshik was… shy? Ashamed? Not really feelings that he normally linked with the rapper. Wonshik was many things, but Jungkook had never seen him be embarrassed about anything relating to himself; yeah, at times, he would be shy when Sanghyuk just dropped himself into the olders lap and asked to eat his ass over the dining table, cause none of the beta’s had any sort of shame in their long lanky bodies, but other than that he was rarely ashamed or shy.

Then he hid his head in Jungkook’s hair, cheeks a deep scarlet colour. “Yeon, you tell him, I can’t do it.”

For a second, Jungkook thought he might have killed somebody and needed help to hide the body. Which honestly, Jungkook was more than willing to do; Wonshik might be broad and buff, but he was a fucking sweetheart, and if he had killed somebody, it was probably for the best, and Jungkook would happily help him bury the evidence.

Turned out… that was not actually the case, and maybe Jungkook should spend less time with Hongbin.

“I brought up an idea, I was fine with him turning the idea down if he wasn’t up for it, but I am not okay with him turning it down in a way meant to speak down about himself.” Hakyeons voice was soft like the sweets of caresses, Jungkook’s entire body relaxing as he let the olders voice wash over him.

He opened an eye, having not even noticed that he closed it, looking over at the older omega with suspicion clear in his eyes. He tried to meet Wonshik’s eyes as well, but the gorgeous man was still refusing to look at Jungkook, hiding his face away so their stare could not be meeting.

For a second, Hakyeon hesitated “is that okay with you, Shikkie? Kookie will understand if you aren’t comfortable with me telling him. Right Love?” he was looking at Jungkook with trusting eyes, seemingly just trusting that the younger would understand.

Which… Jungkook did.

When he had first started to spend time with Vixx when he had first arrived there, he wouldn’t have; he would have been annoyed and prissy that there was seemingly information that they didn’t want him to have.

That was then tho, but not how he was anymore, it had taken him time to realise, but he had learned that secrets weren’t always something negative. It didn’t mean that you were trying to hide something to hurt people, but just that sometimes you weren’t ready for everybody to know just yet, and sometimes you may never be ready, and that was okay.

“He can know,” the words were still mumbled into Jungkook slowly growing hair; it was starting to get on the longer side, and honestly, he loved it. Jungkook fished for Wonshik’s hand so he could intertwine their fingers; while his brain was still kinda working as he focused on the words spoken around him, he had closed his eyes once again. The stress of the day just sliding out of him like it were nothing; the two omegas, just like the rest of Vixx, had become such a huge comfort feeling to him that he couldn’t even explain it in words.

Hakyeon reached over, running a hand through Jungkook’s hair, the baby alpha unable to keep a little noise in; it felt so good to be touched with such love.

“It is Hyuk’s birthday soon, and I thought it could be fun to feed into a kink of his and tease him a little. I brought it up to Wonshik, making sure that he knew it was okay to turn the idea down, but instead of thinking it was a bad idea. He turned the idea down because he thought that Hyuk wouldn’t be into it. After all, it was him that he wouldn’t be attractive that way.” Hakyeon’s voice wasn’t shaming, it wasn’t mean or anything like that, it was just manner of a factly, it was how he would always talk about things that were important, and this was clearly important to him.

Even half-asleep against the older man’s chest, Jungkook still reacted instantly, sitting up straight in Wonshik lap “what?” he knew that it sounded dumb falling from his lips, but it was all he could say as he tried to wrap his head around it.

Of course, objectively, Jungkook knew that Wonshik often struggled with his sub gender and with how he presented that subgender. While the two other omegas Hakyeon and Jaehwan, were very classical omega, not counting their height, of course, slender frames, more lean than muscly with pretty curves. Wonshik wasn’t built like that; far from it, he was even taller than both of them, much wider around the shoulders, and the middle, strong thighs, and tight abs were making him look closer to how the classic alpha was pictured.

If you asked Jungkook, he was downright gorgeous; he was one of the most beautiful men that the baby alpha had ever met. Of course, everything hadn’t just been perfect from the start; there was a part of Jungkook’s mind, a dumb part, that said that omegas weren’t supposed to be that way, they were supposed to be small and docile, that part had quickly died after the first couple of times Wonshik had put him in his place.

And in the holy words of one Lee Hongbin, all Jungkook could think was ‘please step on me’, “it’s nothing, it’s better if it’s just the two of them.”

And now that is not okay, Wonshik is still refusing to look at him, staring at the wall, away from both Hakyeon and Jungkook, looking slightly ashamed.

Jungkook still doesn’t know what kink it is that Hakyeon was talking about, but if it’s something to wear, it doesn’t take him long to figure out exactly what it was. Finally, being fully awake, Jungkook stared at him with wide eyes; he knew he was sporting the look that Jaehwan called his ‘galaxies caught in your eyes’-look; there were multiple reasons for that.

Jungkook couldn’t deny that the image being painted behind his eyelids was extremely attractive, and if it wasn’t cause of how shitty his day had been and how sombre everything was, he would probably have turned on. The other reason was the fact that Jungkook couldn’t believe that Wonshik, a gorgeous, amazing man, was being self-conscious about this.

In a way, it made Vixx more… real to him, these six men were so amazing, and so just… he couldn’t even explain it, that it was easy for Jungkook to forget that they were also real people with real struggle, people who weren’t just perfect.

Of course, Wonshik, even if he were a gorgeous greek statue, would feel self-conscious at times, especially when he was being expected to be an ‘omega’, something he didn’t look like.

Wonshik finally met his eyes, he looked so sad and dejected, and Jungkook couldn’t stop the words that were falling out of his mouth “you would look amazing in Fuschia! Well, you always look amazing, but Fuschia would look really good with your skin colour and your muscles!” he was fully aware that his eyes were probably sparkling like a maniac, the way they only got when he was really happy.

“Really?” Jungkook was ready to fight the damn world who had ever made Wonshik think that his body wasn’t gorgeous and 100% omega; if he wanted to wear pretty lingerie with the rest of the Vixx omegas,,, then he damn well should, and he would look fucking amazing.

Eagerly nodding, Jungkook was pretty sure that he was about to drool at the idea that was being painted for him, “Hyuk would love it so much, all of you…” Jungkook had to wet his lips and swallow once; every part of his mouth felt dry at the conversation; he managed to get his vocal cords working again as he continued to stammer out, “all of you would look so amazing together. You fit perfectly with Jae and Hakyeon.”

Wonshik didn’t answer him; he just stared at him with big confused eyes, taken aback by the comment. Seemingly unable to do anything, he pressed his lips against Jungkook, eagerly kissing the baby alpha.

Jungkook ended up being carried to bed, Hakyeon’s sweet laughter behind them as he waved goodbye at them. “I take that as you will join us, Shikkie.”

Jungkook would be lying if he didn’t say that night with Wonshik was one of his most memorable.


	5. Five - Hongbin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hongbin's part!

**Five - Hongbin**

Hongbin was prickly that Jungkook learned very early on. He was easy-going, and while he was quick to join in with joking, his teasing had an edge to it. He wasn’t good with his words, and more than a few times, Jungkook had seen the beta push one of his mates away, calling them cringe when they would say he loved them. Jungkook had even seen him beat poor Wonshik with a pillow when the rapper had tried to express through song how much he loved Hongbin. 

Which okay, that was far from the best song the older had written, but hey, it was still cute; Jungkook had liked it, then again, Jungkook had also started to realise that he might be a huge sob. Which was kinda crazy cause when he first had presented, when he first had thought that to be a good alpha was to have zero emotions, the idea of benign a romantic or anything like that was crazy.

Now Jungkook had found that he liked the idea, now that he had gotten to express to Vixx that he wanted to be with them, that he was in love with them, he wanted to express it to Hongbin. Show Hongbin how much he loved him.

The first time, it had been just a regular morning, for once in his life, Jungkook was not late, as he had late practice, meaning he got to be lazy, while getting ready in the kitchen, Hongbin next to him.

They had just been sitting next to each other, talking about the latest Overwatch patch and the world cup, both being disappointed in Korea’s performance and them losing too goddamn AMERICA; it was nice, it was sweet, and it was a moment that Jungkook treasured. Leaning his head on his hands, Jungkook couldn’t help but smile as Hongbin went into his last tangent about how GOATS, the current best team comp in Overwatch, meant than nobody who was any good at the game actually played DPS, meaning that his beloved Hanzo was benched.

“You are so cute when you rant.” Jungkook couldn’t stop himself from grinning a little cause Hongbin really was fucking adorable when he ranted; there was so much passion behind his words that Jungkook couldn’t even start to explain it.

Other people might have reacted a little shy or even rejected the compliment if they were very shy. Instead, that was not what Hongbin did; what he did was squawk out an inhuman sound before using his own chopstick to stuff food into Jungkook’s smiling mouth “shut up and eat! You are too damn short.” which wasn’t wrong, Jungkook might be above average for a Korean man, but he was still the shortest out of all the Vixx members.

Hongbin was clearly embarrassed and not sure on how to answer the words, so he settled on what he knew, salt and insults.

Jungkook was not gonna give up tho, he would show Hongbin just how much he loved him; the next attempt was right after sex. They had… a lot of sex. After his rut, and with BTS, Jungkook never had much of a sex drive, the reason being his horrible experiences with his rut, but when he was able to let it go, to just be in the moment, it turned out that he was indeed a young man.

Which shouldn’t be a surprise; even before he presented, he and Yugyeom were already getting freaky with each other, unable to keep their hands to themselves, so really, he should have expected it.

There was one good thing, Hongbin and Sanghyuk had an equally incredible high sex drive, and it turned out that they could make pretty much everything into either a game or sex or, on a really good day, a game that would lead to sex.

It was one of those certain games leading to sex that had ended them up lying on the floor in Hongbin’s gaming room, both barely undressed but feeling fully sated after their recent orgasms. Breathing quickly while also giggling a big, Jungkook rolling around so he could sling an arm over Hongbin’s waist. “I love you, you a fucking amazing.” he was still on a cloud 9 after cuming his brains out.

It wasn’t the first time that Jungkook had said that he loved Hongbin, so it wasn’t as if just popped it onto him out of nowhere, but still, it got a reaction from the emotionally constipated older beta, as the next thing making impact with Jungkook’s face was not soft pillow lips ready to kiss him into a new layer of heaven, no it was a pillow smushed into his face, followed by Hongbin’s soft “goddammit, stop being so cringe! You are ruining my afterglow, damn alpha!”

Many attempts followed it, leaving little notes, kissing Hongbin’s cheek and saying ‘I love you’ when Jungkook damn well knew that the people Hongbin were talking to, follow idols in his gaming group could hear it. If Jungkook ever felt that Hongbin actually hated it, he would have stopped, but Jungkook had learned from the rest of Vixx.

Early on, he had been hesitant to express his feelings for Hongbin, worried that it would seem like he was pushing his feelings onto him before he was ready to accept them, but Taekwoon had been the one to explain it to him after a boxing session had left both of them drenched in sweat, “he wants to know that he is loved, he craves it, but he doesn’t know how to ask for it, so he does this instead, pretends that it isn't what he wants. He doesn’t know how to accept it, let alone actually ask for it. On the other side, he is very good at telling you if he doesn’t want something.”

That was when Jungkook had taken it upon himself to make sure that Hongbin knew every single day that while Jungkoom might not technically be in the pack yet, he loved him.

Hongbin was prickly, he was a little mean at the time, he was a human-made mostly of salt and spite, but Jungkook loved him, and he would do anything for him, and even if it was hard to understand from the outside, he knew that Hongbin loved him as well.

That was shown when one day after Jungkook had had a terrible day, he had spilt coffee all over his keyboard, and it was pretty much ruined, which was just the start of a day that then continued with Namjoon pushing him hard in the studio, Hoseok pushing him harder at dance practice, and then he got lectured for not acting appropriately during a vlive, overall it had been a shitty day. Which he had been live chatting about with the Vixx members all day, all of them had scheduled as well at their own company, but they were always good at listening to him and being kind, even if they couldn’t help him.

What Jungkook expected when he got home was just a hug, a kiss on the forehead and a good cuddle; he knew he would have to wait a few hours for the members to get home, normally he would just go play some video games, it was the best way for him to work out tension, but as he entered Hongbin’s gaming room, the same room that he himself used to game, he remembered his keyboard was broken, and he hadn’t had the time to order a new one.

Jungkook wanted to cry, but as he grabbed the back of his chair to start actually crying, he realised that the keyboard on his table wasn’t the one that he had left when he went to work. It wasn’t the coffee-stained ruined one, no instead, in its place was the SteelSeries Apex Pro keyboard lighting up in its full rainbow; it was the keyboard that Jungkook had been drooling over for months since it had come out, but even tho he could easily afford it, he felt he couldn’t really justify buying it, it wasn’t much better than any of the other keyboard he had, it was just very pretty and very aesthetically pleasing, in a way that only Jungkook would see.

But there it was, in front of him, at his gaming setup, looking back on him with a little note on it.   
‘ _ It’s okay to buy things you want, even if people don’t see it. Also, don’t pout too much; your mouth is gonna be stuck this way; I know you are pouting right now; stop it, ily you dufus.’ _

There was no note on it saying who it was from, but Jungkook already knew exactly who it was from.

It was from Hongbin cause this was exactly how he showed love. He was always there when Jungkook hadn’t even realised he needed him yet, cause Hongbin was just… perfect.

He might be prickly, he might be salty, he might at times be toxic, but he was Jungkook’s prickly, salty toxic mate, and Jungkook loved him exactly that way.

Did he cry on his keyboard? Yes, he did, cause Jungkook was a soft bean. 

Did he also cry on Hongbin later as he was thanking him? Yes, he did.

Did it really freak out, Hongbin? Yes, it did very much.

But that was okay, they were okay cause Jungkook loved him, and it wasn’t always perfect, but he would always be perfect in Jungkook’s head, which was what mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking love writing Hongbin


	6. Six - Sanghyuk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part! Maknae power!

**Six - Sanghyuk**

Sanghyuk was the one closest to Jungkook in age; they were both maknae’s and could both bond over that. That said, there was still a weird tension at the start, and Jungkook couldn’t figure out what it was.

He had always assumed that his Sanghyuk’s relationship would be just like his relationship with Yugyeom, both able to bond over being maknae’s and being more casual with each other. It was not like that, at least not at the start.

Sanghyuk was… awkward around him; it was hard for Jungkook to really explain. He saw how Sanghyuk relaxed around everybody else, yes he teased them, acted like a brat and took advantage of being bigger and stronger than them, but he still relaxed.

Around Jungkook, he was just damn awkward, holding doors and bringing Jungkook snacks, which was not bad, but the man was doing it so awkwardly that it made Jungkook himself feel awkward and unsure of what to do or say instead of just ‘thank you.’

It would be easier if it wasn’t cause in the moments when Sanghyuk stopped ‘trying’ whatever the hell the thing he was doing was, Jungkook genuinely really loved everything that he was being shown.

Sanghyuk was more than just the bratty devil maknae that he was portrayed as; he was smart and kind, he was caring in ways that weren’t as obvious as Hakyeons and Jaehwans, he was sweet and yeah, still a brat, but Jungkook could relate to that. He wanted to get to know Sanghyuk, he wanted to be close with him, but there always seemed to be something wrong between them.

“For the love of god Jungkook, I will goddamn replace you if you keep zoning out!” Hongbin’s voice was clear through the noise-cancelling headset that Jungkook was wearing at that moment, even if they were sitting in the same room.

They were playing a game of PubG, and Jungkook had indeed left Hongbin to fend for himself ones again, as he for the second time in the day zoned out, focusing back on the game he mumbled an apology that had no real heart in it, still to busy focusing on the ‘Sanghyuk problem’.

He tried to play, he really did, but just a few minutes later, his screen turned black, enveloping the room into darkness, forcing Jungkook to rip off his headset “what the fuck, Hongbin? You were the one who wanted to play!” swirling around his chair to meet Hongbin’s judging eyes that was staring him down “do you not wanna play or what?” there was a hint of growl to his voice, not cause he was angry, but more because he was annoyed and confused about exactly what Hongbin was going on about.

It could probably have escalated out of control, but the next second, a flick was delivered to the tip of Jungkook’s nose. “I know you aren’t taking that tone with me, puppy, now what is wrong?”

Had it been earlier on in his journey, Jungkook might have growled at the beta; instead, he just pouted as he rubbed his nose “you are mean.”

“Yes, very mean, very cruel, now what is wrong?” Hongbin was not one to rub Jungkook’s ego or make the blow smaller; instead, he just raised an eyebrow judgingly “and don’t say nothing is wrong, you just lost us the game by zoning out like a child.”

“It’s not…-” Hongbin interrupted him before he could say anything.

“Nope! Try again, attempt two.” another flick delivered to his forehead, tho much softer the second time around compared to the first one, and was clearly just meant for show.

Jungkook hung his head like a wet dog “Sanghyuk…” hoping that seemingly Hongbin was magical and would understand his burden, just by stating the name.

Hongbin raised a brow as he dumped his ass down on the floor, pulling Jungkook with him, so they could sit in front of each other and actually talk like real people “yes, Sanghyuk is a person, good to know you haven’t forgotten him. Not sure I see the point tho, he doesn’t really like pubg.”

Rocking a little from one side to another, trying to find balance, Jungkook hesitated, “did I do something to annoy him? He is being… strange. Is he angry with me?”

For a moment, Hongbin just stared at him, seemingly genuinely surprised, before he threw his head back and started laughing “oh god, I can’t believe it happened so fast! I told him this would come back around and bite him in the ass, but did he listen? No, of course, he didn’t! Instead, he just went on with it. God, he is so stupid, the both of you are really.” when they first had gotten to know each other, Hongbin didn’t speak as much, and when he did, it was teasing words. This tho showed that even if Hongbin might not want to admit it, he seemed genuinely worried about what was going on and wanted to help.

“I don’t understand.” it still hurt a bit to admit, a part of his alpha pride being bruised by the idea of having something he didn’t understand. But he didn’t react badly to it anymore, he didn’t take it as an insult, and the pride was easy to keep down as he just tilted his head a bit to the side with a pout, looking at Hongbin with an expecting look.

Hongbin grinned at first, but then he looked very serious, and his tone was not to be kidding with “he wants to be a good hyung to you Kookie, but he has always been the baby, not just for us, but in his friend groups. He wants to be a hyung you can be proud of, but not sure how. So instead, he is just awkward about it, cause of course, he is; he is Sanghyuk after all.”

“I don’t… need a perfect hyung?” Jungkook was confused, again cocking his head lightly to the side, looking at Hongbin with big sparkly eyes. “I like Hyuk as he is.”

Hongbin laughed, a peal of sweet laughter that always made Jungkook’s heart flutter and made him feel grateful for even being allowed so close to the beta “he is just stupid; he is overthinking it cause he wants the best for you. Just… have patients with him, okay? I am sure that he will realise that you really don’t need more doting hyungs. Even tho I am starting to think that you might enjoy being babied puppy.”

The nickname might have started at something to tease him with, but it didn’t stop the name from making it run down Jungkook’s spine in the most wonderful way. That was what all of Vixx always did to him, “I do not!” Jungkook was lying; they both knew it, especially as he couldn’t stop himself from pushing his head further into Hongbin’s patting of his hair.

“Do too.”

“Do not!”

“Do too!” The argument ended up with both of them more or less wrestling on the floor until Taekwoon came to see exactly what the noise was and why there were playful anger aggression nodes spreading across the dorm.

Both Hongbin and Jungkook would later be proud about how they managed to get Taekwoon wrapped into their little game. It gave Jungkook at least a little bit of time before he had to really confront what Hongbin had told him before he actually had to decide how to go on with it. Now that he knew that Sanghyuk was not angry with him, or anything of that sort, there was no way in damn hell Jungkook was gonna keep it like it currently was.

It came to a head one late evening when it was only Sanghyuk and Jungkook home, the rest of Vixx having their own lives and jobs to do; the awkwardness started up quickly with Sanghyuk hovering around him asking if Jungkook wanted a glass of water or anything of that sort. His tone was hesitant, and knowing what he did, Jungkook could finally connect the dots; it made him sad that Sanghyuk thought this was what he wanted. 

Had it been earlier, when he had first gotten to the Vixx dorm before Jungkook came more into himself as an adult and an alpha before his medication had started working, he wouldn’t have dared to do anything close to what he did, but it wasn’t earlier. It was now, and he had no problem with reach other and pulling Sanghyuk down to the couch “just stay with me here, please?” he put his best puppy eyes on, as the older beta stared down at him with big wide eyes, barely having managed to catch himself, so he didn’t crush all of his weight on top of Jungkook.

“Are you… sure? No water?” he was biting his lips and hesitating, something that Jungkook very much found he didn’t find fitting on the normally easy-going and teasing beta.

Wrapping his arms around Sanghyuk, Jungkook used all of his strength to flip them around. Ending up with him sitting victoriously on Sanghyuk’s lap, the older look at him with wide, confused eyes. “Kookie?”

Jungkook just flopped on top of him, relaxing outside of Namjoon, none of them BTS members were really  _ bigger  _ than Jungkook, and even then, Jungkook was wider than most of them; Sanghyuk was tho.

Bigger, taller and just perfect to lie on top of “I don’t need you like that.” he mumbled into the older man's shoulder, almost purring in a happy tone as Sanghyuk’s broad hand carded through his hair in a soft move.

“I… don’t understand.” Sanghyuk’s voice whispered as the beta seemed to understand the importance of the chat they were having “everything okay?”

“I don’t need you as a hyung to me. You will always be me hyung, but not in the way that Hakyeon is, or Taekwoon. The reason that you are special is that you aren’t like that; it’s easier for me to relate, to feel safe and comfortable.” Each word was a struggle for Jungkook to get out; he had never been great with his words, especially not some that mattered as much as these did. Still, he forced his way through every single word cause Sanghyuk was worth it “I thought you were angry with me, you started to act strange, and it hurt… It really hurt Hyuk; I thought you no longer wanted to spend time with me. That you had realised that I wasn’t worth your time.” he bit his lip at the last part cause he was being completely truthful; he had in all honesty been terrified that it was what was going on, everything with Namjoon and the rest of BTS had ruined Jungkook’s self-esteem, and he often found him questioning if he really deserved all the love and affection he got from Vixx, “it was first when I asked Hongbin that I found out what happened. I don’t… I don’t want you to be like the rest of Vixx; I thought we were perfect the way we were; I loved the way we were.”

Sanghyuk seemed genuinely taken aback as Jungkook bit down in his lower lip to stop it from trembling fuck. He didn’t want to cry! He didn’t plan on crying, but seemingly he had not realised exactly how much of an effect what happened between him and Sanghyuk had on him.

“Shit Kookie, fuck please don’t cry! Hakyeon will kill me, and then I will kill myself if I made you cry! I am so sorry! I never meant to make you cry! Fuck, please look at me; I am so sorry, sweety! Puppy, please don’t cry!” Sanghyuk’s near panicked voice was enough for Jungkook to actually start crying because it showed that Sanghyuk cared.

While Jungkook didn’t like to admit it, he was still fragile around the edges, he was still easily hurt, and he still didn’t have great control over his emotions; sometimes they just slipped out without him even wanting them to. Which was what was happening at that moment.

“I just want to be close; you mean so much to me!” Jungkook wasn’t even aware that what he was saying sounded eerily close to a confession, he was not in a space of mind or in a spot in his life where he could really realise exactly what he was saying, and exactly what it could be seen as.

Sanghyuk’s long-arm tightened around him, his voice was much more serious than normal as he spoke up with slow hesitation. “I wanted to be the best version of me for you.” he ran a hand through Jungkook’s hair, as almost amazed by how soft it was, probably from the fact that the alpha rarely seemed to do dye it even tho he was an idol. It also didn’t escape Sanghyuk while he was running the soft locks between his fingers, that Jungkook had started growing his hair out just a bit, and he was willing to bet a fair bit that the reason had something to do with the other alpha who would come home in a few hours. His heart ached as it gave Jungkook another tie to them, “I saw how close you were getting with Hakyeon and Taekwoon, how they are always helping you, and almost taking care of you. I thought that was what you wanted from a hyung.” Jungkook buried his face in Sanghyuk’s shoulder, taking in a few mouthfuls of the betas scent.

“I just want you, nothing else. Our friendship made me… happy? Safe? It’s easier to relate to you than everybody else; maybe Hongbin is the only close to that.” Jungkook pouted a little into the dark fabric. “I know I am not making sense. But it is how I feel, almost like… as maknae’s we have a bond.” he refused to lift his head from Sanghyuk’s shoulder as his cheeks were blazing with red with how embarrassed by everything he was.

Sanghyuk’s didn’t say anything at first, he just hugged Jungkook close, with a little smile on his on his lips.

It might not be how Jungkook had meant it, but Sanghyuk, couldn’t help but see it as a sign of how close they were, and while he didn’t really want to, he couldn’t stop himself from getting his hope up that maybe… just maybe there was more than just platonic friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still taking requests for side stories in the Hidden Omega verse, both Vixx ones set before/after/During Hidden Omega! I genuinely love writing this vers!

**Author's Note:**

> Other ways to keep up with me:  
> [My writing twitter](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/LadyPrussia)  
> I also write books, for anybody interested, here:  
> [Omega Unchained](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala/status/1226372589121044480)  
> [Omega Entangled](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala/status/1267159675017011207)


End file.
